1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board unit including a circuit board on which an electronic component is mounted, a cartridge, and a method of manufacturing them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology concerning a circuit board attached to a cartridge is such that a circuit board on which an electronic component (such as a memory and one or more terminals) is mounted is attached to a cartridge (container main body) while the circuit board is fixed to a circuit board attaching member. The circuit board has a notch and a through hole, and the leading end of a protrusion of a circuit board attaching member is molten and thermally caulked after the protrusion is inserted into the notch and the through hole, with the result that the circuit board is fixed to the circuit board attaching member.